


Crimson.

by recklesserenade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood kink...lowkey, Happy/Open ending, M/M, Smut, a little bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesserenade/pseuds/recklesserenade
Summary: The one where Levi is a reckless vampire, killing people left and right and Erwin is a detective investigating the case.« 'do i taste that good?' 'are you seriously joking right now?, levi's eyebrow raised up and erwin just chuckled. »
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Crimson.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched twilight, then i listened to closer by kings of leon and my brain went !!!!  
> smut for u all~

Erwin was never going to get used to the weather in this city. Moving from a place that was always sunny and pretty much a vacation spot almost all year round he was used to the warm feeling of rays of sun hitting his skin whenever he’d step out of home. Now all he got was fog, cold chilling breezes that made the tip of his nose go red almost instantly and rain. So much rain. 

If it was for him he would’ve stayed back home but he couldn’t say no to this job opportunity. He was a detective, a fucking good one to be precise. That’s why they had contacted him from this small, yet busy, spooky town. He wasn’t one to believe in supernatural stuff but the killer he intended to find was either messing around with them - which was what Erwin believed - by piercing their victim’s skin two times, leaving marks that looked like yup, you guessed it, came from a vampire. People in town were hard believers in that type of stuff, old myths and legends led them to believe that those creatures were real. To Erwin it only seemed like the killer took advantage of their foolishness, making them scared by their own stories. 

The fucker was good at what they did, they never left any type of trail behind and they were quick with their ‘method of working’. Every week Erwin would have to go and check scenes of new bodies and it was tiring, trying to get inside this person's mind seemed almost impossible. His coworkers back at the office noticed that the case was taking a toll on him, he’d been around for less than two months and the amount of work he had been doing was more than what they’d ever done. So that’s why they decided to ask him out for drinks at one of the bars that were downtown. 

He wanted to say no and just stay home, it was cold, he was tired, he needed sleep. But he also needed human interaction, get his mind off of the bloody attacks and murders and...have fun? That word didn’t seem to mix with his current schedule but he was willing to give this and his coworkers a chance. They were nice and caring after all. 

Erwin was thankful that it wasn’t raining. His thick sweater was enough to keep him warm, the dark green wool making his blue eyes pop even more. The man made his way to his car and checked his phone when a text from Hange popped up, a picture of the bar countertop with a few drinks was attached, ‘We’re waiting for you!!!’ He replied with an ‘Omw’ before making his way towards the bar, arriving there pretty quickly. 

The second he walked in he heard a familiar “Erwiiiiiin! Over here!” coming from Hange, it helped him spot them otherwise it would’ve taken him a while. The bar was pretty full, the voices and laughs of people being almost as loud as the music that played there. The atmosphere was chill, he personally would’ve changed the bright crimson accent wall, he was growing tired of that color. 

“So glad you could make it, I was about to bet with Nile that you were going to stay home being a grumpy old man,” Hange teased as Erwin sat next to them, “Oh I was about to do that, trust me. But I needed this. And you guys are the closest thing I have to friends here so,” the blonde shrugged, “Why not get wasted with you?” Nile tried to pretend he was offended at what Erwin had said, “Closest things to friends? We are your friends. Now here, drink up.” The man passed him a beer, Erwin smiled as a thank you before taking a sip from it, pleased that it wasn’t a shitty brew. 

The trio talked and laughed while downing their drinks, he was having fun and his mind was  _ finally  _ somewhere else. He was telling Nile a story about a noisy neighbor he used to have back in his old city when the man interrupted him, “Hey Erwin. Listen man, I don’t know and quite frankly don’t care about what or who you’re into but-“ he laughed before continuing, “there’s this guy that’s been staring at you since you walked in. And by staring I mean...” “Eye fucking you-“ Hange interrupted, “he’s behind you don’t look, no Erwin-“

Too late for that, he had already turned around to look. If he wasn’t slightly inebriated he would’ve been more subtle about it. They locked eyes almost immediately and the second they did, the other looked away. Erwin gave him a good look before looking back at his companions. The man was significantly smaller than him, jet black hair, grey eyes that seemed to shine under the fluorescent lights and skin like porcelain. He reminded him of a doll. He finished his drink, this was his...third? fourth? He put the glass down, a puzzled look on his face when he noticed the way Niles and Hange were staring back at him. “So you’re not going to talk to him?” The laugh that came from Hange made the other man laugh too. “Smith. I will...” they thought, adjusting their glasses, “you won’t have to deal with paperwork for a  _ week  _ if you talk to him.”

“Tempting.” Erwin said as he got up from his seat, “I’m going to talk to him. Not because you told me to, but I expect my paperwork due on time or else.” He chuckled. 

The man took a second to breathe. It seemed like the last time he had even flirted with anyone was years ago, he was obviously being dramatic but it’s been long. But what was the worst that could happen? He was a grown man, he could handle rejection. Erwin turned around and made his way over to where he had spotted the raven haired boy. He was relieved to see that he was alone, sipping on what seemed to be a french martini, the purplish-red liquid tinting the man’s lips slightly. 

“That seat taken?” He got a shake of his head as a response before sitting next to him. “Levi,” he introduced himself, setting the drink aside to shake his hand. His hand was small and cold like marble unlike Erwin’s that seemed to be warm most of the time. “Sorry for shamelessly staring at you.” Levi added with a slight smirk, “I was thinking of a way to get your attention but four eyes seems to be way more perceptive than you.” Ouch, not like Levi knew he was a detective but the comment hurt his ego just a tiny bit. He chuckled and shook his head, his eyes glued on the others. “I’m glad they told me. Were you just going to sit and wait here or make a move? I’m Erwin.”

“No, Erwin. I just  _ knew  _ you were going to come.” Levi told him, it was definitely a play on words and it made Erwin flustered. Leave him be, it’s been a while. 

“You’re a mind reader now?” He teased, moving slightly so he could be seated closer to Levi, their thighs touching now. “Hm...more like a seer,” he played along, his cold hand leaving his spot at the table and moving down to rest on Erwin’s thigh. “And wanna know what I see happening next?” The man asked, his fingertips moving higher in a slow teasing manner, earning a “Tell me all about it” from Erwin. He leaned in, subtly taking in what the blonde man smelled like before whispering into his ear. “You fucking me senseless, using me until I can’t even remember my name. Think you can do that, blondie?” 

His breath hitched, his head tilting to look at the other, their faces now separated by barely a few inches. “Why don’t I just show you?” Erwin murmured, his eyes moving down to Levi’s lips when he licked his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Levi gave no reply but he did answer by moving the hand that wasn’t on Erwin’s thigh to the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. It was deep and passionate but Erwin broke it rather quickly, he knew there was a big chance that Nile or Hange were staring and he didn’t want to give them a show for free. “Let’s go to my place.” Levi whispered against his lips, pressing a quick kiss before getting up with Erwin, grabbing him by his wrist and staying close to him as they made their way out, a slight smirk on his lips. 

If Erwin had been a bit more sober he would’ve probably said no, going into some random guys house while there was an actual killer on the loose? But there was something about this guy. He seemed harmless and from the moment their eyes met he had this effect on Erwin, he was drawn to him and he was the only thing in his mind at the moment.

The younger man seemed to notice this as Erwin couldn’t keep his eyes, or hands, off of his body while they walked towards his apartment. “Control yourself,” he chuckled, “I know you’d have me right here and now but-“ Levi was cut off by Erwin before he could go on with his rant, pushing him back against the wall of the building they were walking by and kissing him deeply. His right hand grabbing Levi by the neck as they kissed, Levi biting on his bottom lip before their tongues met. Erwin grinned against his lips at the sounds Levi made. 

His other hand made his way down, sliding under Levi’s sweater, fingertips slowly moving up and down his chest, teasing the male’s nipples. Levi’s hips bucked up at the touch, he tangled his fingers on Erwin’s hair and leaned up to press some kisses down his jaw and neck. “Erwin...,” he breathed out, “Stop this before we get fined for having sex on the street, yeah?” The man chuckled against his neck, playfully biting at it as he pushed him away, taking him by the hand this time and interlocking their fingers. “Hm. I just can’t help it, I want to touch every single part of you.” 

It took a brief five minutes to finally make it to Levi’s place, they had the luck of having to share the elevator with an older woman. Thankfully the ride was short and the taller man behaved himself, Levi pretty much dragged him out and pulled him into his apartment. 

Now the blonde was the one being pushed back against the door, Levi’s lips immediately catching Erwin’s on a hungry kiss. He pulled away and kissed at his neck once again, sucking at the skin and dragging his tongue as he left a mark. “Take this off,” Levi ordered as he pulled up the man's sweater. He quickly did as told and threw the piece of clothing away, he’d look for it later. Levi’s lips attached to his skin one more time, pressing wet kissed down his chest, his hand feeling down on his abdomen. 

When they got to the buckle of his belt he quickly undid it, leaning up to give Erwin a quick kiss before dropping to his knees. He pushed his pants down, his hand moving to palm his bulge through his boxers. “Holy shit, Erwin.” Levi chuckled and bit on his bottom lip, Erwin whimpered and if anyone asked Levi right now what his favorite sound was he would’ve touched the man’s dick again to give an answer. His slender fingers slowly pulled down the blonde’s underwear, wasting no time as he dragged his tongue up his length, looking up at him while he wrapped his lips at the tip with his tongue slowly circling at the slit for a second before properly taking him into his mouth. Erwin threw his head back, hitting the door as he moaned out a few curse words and Levi’s name, he tugged at the man's short hair and bucked his hips up as the other bobbed his head expertly, he knew exactly how to make Erwin feel like he was in paradise. 

“Shit, Levi-“ the man moaned out, looking down as Levi pulled away. The sight alone could’ve made Erwin come, a string of saliva connecting the tip of his cock to Levi’s swollen red lips, his eyes were shiny and his cheeks pink. He looked obscenely beautiful. “Hm?” Levi asked in an innocent tone, teasingly licking at his tip again before getting up from where he was kneeling, earning a chuckle from Erwin who was quick to completely remove the rest of his clothes before getting rid of Levi’s sweater, pulling him in by the belt loops of his pants. “Your mouth,” he pressed a kiss on his lips before continuing, “fuck... best thing in this entire town. You’re so good.” Levi playfully rolled his eyes, “be quiet.” He hadn’t realized he was into praising until this very moment. 

Erwin moved his arms to pick up the other, “I’ll be quiet. But you...,” he looked around before spotting the couch, Levi’s legs wrapped around his waist as the man made his way over there, sitting with Levi on his lap, “don’t hold back. Wanna hear all the noises your pretty mouth can make.” His thumb slid over Levi’s bottom lip, grinning when he leaned into the touch, tongue sticking out to lick the tip of his finger before sucking on it for a couple seconds, humming softly around it. Erwin moved his finger deeper into his mouth as he spoke, “Now be a good boy and take your clothes off for me.” Levi  _ hated  _ being told what to do but this man could ask him to kill someone and he would do it, no hesitation. Not like it would be his first time but the example works either way. 

He got up and took off his clothes quickly, his pale skin and slim figure being visible thanks to the soft lighting that came from the moon outside. He sat on Erwin’s lap again, biting his lip and moaning when his dick touched his, hands moving to press flat on his chest. Levi could feel his heartbeat. Fast, a bit erratic and so...alive. He pressed a quick kiss to his chest before leaning over to the small side table beside the couch, pulling out a condom and some lube he had conveniently placed there. He had seen this happening beforehand. Erwin didn’t think anything of it instead he took the condom out of Levi’s hands and put it on. “I don’t need any prep,” Levi whispered, taking the lube and putting some on his hand before rubbing Erwin’s length with it.

Erwin lifted Levi by his hips slightly, one hand moving down to line up with his entrance. Levi’s lips parted, letting out soft moans as he sank down on Erwin’s dick. “Fuck. So much better than what I had imagined,” the man mumbled before moving his hips up, slamming back down in a slow manner before fastening his pace. He was sure he could never get tired of riding Erwin. His moans, the way he felt, the way he smelt, everything was intoxicating. He leaned in, kissing along the side of his lover's neck. 

Levi’s brain stopped functioning for a moment, the pleasure fogging his thoughts. Neither him or Erwin noticed the way his fangs appeared as he kissed his neck but then Erwin stopped bucking his hips up, a “What the fuck. Levi what the fuck did you just do” making him snap out of it. He fucking bit him, the taste of his blood was even better than what he expected, he moaned softly and pulled away, his tongue sliding up his neck, drinking up. 

“Sh...you’re fine, Erwin.” He whispered, hands cupping the man's face. Levi’s piercing grey eyes stared right into his blue ones, it took a second but he calmed down. “You taste so good, I could just eat you up.” Levi murmured before leaning down to lick at the wound again, his hips pushed down on the man’s dick, he moaned and then Levi kissed him. The feeling was strange to Erwin. Part of him knew he was  _ fucked up _ , did he figure out the reason why those people died? A fucking vampire? The other part of him didn’t care at all, Levi’s stare soothed him. He didn’t understand how or why. 

The kiss was messy, the taste of blood on Levi’s lips as he rode him. “See how good you taste,” he whispered against his lips. He bit down on Erwin’s bottom lip, tearing the soft skin there and Erwin moaned. It confused him but he was enjoying it, almost every second of it, he was going to die after this but once again, he didn’t care.

It was like Levi read his mind again, “I won’t hurt you. I mean-“ he chuckled a bit, “Only if you like that. Do you like it when I bite you?” The man whispered, hips rolling down and his tongue dragging across Erwin’s bottom lip. “I fucking love it,” was his reply. His hand moved to grab Levi by the neck, kissing him hard, blood trickling down their lips. He wasted no time in changing their position, Levi was now under him, legs wrapped around his waist as Erwin pounded into him. His fingernails dragged down the man’s muscular back, moans escaping his lips while his cock rubbed against his stomach. 

Everything was perfect to Levi. He leaned up to kiss Erwin again, not getting enough from him and how he tasted. His hand reached down as the kiss got deepened, wrapping his fingers around his own length. He stroked at the same pace the man thrusted into him. Not long after he broke the kisses, head thrown back against the couch while he moaned loud and pretty. “Fucking hell Erwin, I’m so fucking close.” The man continued to rapidly stroke his cock, twitching in his hand.

Erwin looked down at him, a smirk popping on his lips when he realized the state the man was in, “cum for me, Levi.” He murmured, biting on his bottom lip and licking when the blood started again, this time he didn’t mind the taste as much. He thrusted deep and hard into him, grabbing his hips just as hard. Bruises were gonna start forming in no time. “A-ah...” Levi panted, hips jerking and eyes closing when he felt himself come over his and Erwin’s stomach, “Fuck...faster, Erwin...” he whispered, the overstimulation driving him crazy. It took a few more thrusts for Erwin to come, a louder moan coming from his as he waited to come down from his high. “What the fuck are you doing to me, Levi?” He whispered before leaning down, kissing the man, gentler than the previous times. 

Erwin finally pulled out, taking the condom off and tying it up before tossing it aside. He sat on the couch and looked at Levi who was staring right back, Erwin’s hand moved to his neck, touching where the man had bitten him. It was still wet and sticky, the blood had trailed down his neck and chest. Levi wanted nothing more than to bounce on him and lick it all up but he couldn’t. He messed up, he  _ knew  _ who Erwin was before he even introduced himself, of course he did, this was the man that was looking for him. He didn’t expect to be tempted by his smell when he walked into the bar, it ruined all of his plans. Why was Erwin still here? Did this man have some sort of death wish? 

“I just can’t fucking believe it.” Erwin snapped back from whatever he was thinking about, getting up to collect his clothes. He only managed to put on his boxers before Levi stopped him. “It’s  _ you.  _ And what, you’re a- what the fuck- you’re a vampire? I just thought people here were crazy but-“ Levi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, a bit desperate at this point. 

“No ones gonna believe you at work,” he didn’t intend to sound so harsh but it was the truth. “Please, let me explain everything.” God, Levi was dumb. He could snap his neck, move away and never think of this incident again but there was something about Erwin Smith. And it wasn’t just the way his blood tasted, he was special. Erwin knew Levi was right. He had no proof, no way of explaining what had happened. What was he going to say? _ I was slightly tipsy, hooked up with this guy and, get this, he’s a vampire and also our killer? _ Who the fuck was going to believe that. “Fine.” Was all the man could mutter. They both got dressed, not bothering to clean up the mess they had made. Levi fixed two cups of black tea and set them at the table, turning on a lamp so they could see each other well. 

It was too much information for Erwin to handle. Levi confessed to the killings. He told him about his special abilities, he wasn’t kidding when he mentioned that he could see things happening.

And that’s when it all made sense to Levi, before he started being messy and killing people he had this vision of a tall, muscular man. Blonde, blue eyes, strong eyebrows. Erwin fucking Smith. He could tell he was looking for him. After that, Levi knew he had to get this mysterious man’s attention, that was how it all started. He remembered it all clearly now. The man told him all about it, sipping from his tea every now and then, trying to read Erwin’s expression. 

“Why me?” He asked after a moment. “Why didn’t you just kill me? Levi I-,” Erwin sighed, “I’m trying so hard to understand but nothing makes sense.” 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. When I have these visions.. they’re never about people coming into my life, I think it’s because you’re special to me.” He admitted. “That’s why I can’t fucking kill you. It’s so wrong, so fucked up, but I want you around, Erwin.” Levi splurged out. The last time he had this many emotions and feelings was, well, easily hundred years ago. A silence settled between them, Erwin was the one to break it. 

“Do I taste  _ that good _ ?” “Are you seriously joking right now?,” Levi’s eyebrow raised up and Erwin just chuckled. There was nothing he could do, no one he could tell this to. 

“I’m not going to stay around you, Levi. I’m not risking my life again.” He continued after a moment to which Levi sighed. “I wasn’t expecting you to either way. But... drop the case. That’s all I’m asking.” The black haired man bit his lip, the taste of Erwin still lingering. “I found you so- there’s no need to kill people to get to you. I’m gonna stop and in a few months people will no longer remember this happened at all.” Erwin thought about it, his eyes fixated on the empty tea cup that he was holding. “I have to go now.” Levi nodded and got up from his seat, he walked the man to the door and turned to him before opening it.

“Kiss me? Just once...please,” Levi said in a quiet voice. Erwin didn’t think twice, his lips met Levi’s in a soft yet short kiss. While he walked out of the apartment and towards the elevator he heard an “I’m sorry,” and a “don’t you fucking dare forget about this, nothing’s ever gonna top this experience in your entire life!” Erwin could hear Levi laugh at that. He was right. 

The blonde ended up calling in sick for the rest of the week at work. He only showed up to talk to his boss so he could announce he was dropping the case, like Levi asked him to, telling them it wasn’t good for his mental health and adding a few excuses. He was finally going back home, he thought less and less about what had happened with Levi that night and part of him was hopeful that things were going to be normal again. In less than two weeks he was already at his old apartment, at his previous job and back to his old life. 

He had missed this, the sun, the way his skin got tanned and the fact that he wasn’t as pale as a ghost anymore, his friends. 

Time went by quickly for Erwin. He barely thought about Levi now, it was better this way. The only times he remembered was when he spotted the little scars he had left on his neck but he was quick to push him away from his mind. 

When Erwin got home from work it was late, almost midnight and all he wanted was to get in bed and sleep for ten hours. He closed the door and dropped his bag by it, sighing as he noticed the kitchen light turned on. Light bills were going to be up this month. The man tiredly made his way into the kitchen but stopped right by the doorframe when he noticed what had been left on his counter.

A fancy box of black tea and a note attached to it. He took a second before stepping in and grabbing the note, shaking his head and laughing when he finished reading it, he set it down and smiled to himself. He looked around before taking the note again, reading it one last time. 

‘you prick. why did you have to move to a city that  **always** has sunny days? but most importantly why can’t i stop thinking about  **you** ? drink this whenever you think of me. 

i can’t wait to see your face again,

- _ levi. _ ’

**Author's Note:**

> sheesh. i challenged myself here, smut is not my forte but i tried my best with this one!  
> in case it wasn't obvious, levi's special abilities (from most to least developed) were being able to see the future, shifting other's moods and being able to read minds! (inspired by alice, jasper and edward cullen yup.)  
> i might turn this into a small series!!! so please tell me what you thought of the fic!  
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated, i read them all ^^♡


End file.
